


I Think We're Alone Now

by BadDuckPuns



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, takes place during the first palace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadDuckPuns/pseuds/BadDuckPuns
Summary: Akira and Ann have a midnight chat about their new relationship
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	I Think We're Alone Now

**Author's Note:**

> Shout-out to my girl SinnohRemakes for proofreading this for me  
> Ann is best girl, sorry Makoto but my heart only has room for one queen

Akira climbed the steps up to his "attic prison" (he actually enjoyed living above the cafe, but he'd be damned before he let Sojiro know that), taking them carefully as to not spill the two cups of tea he was holding. As he reached the top of the stairs, he saw his guest, and smiled.

In the pale moonlight, Ann's blonde hair took on an ethereally light quality.

"Hm? Oh, hey sugar." Ann's initial surprise to the footsteps behind her gave way to an easy smile. Ann, despite being all about overt romantic gestures, enjoyed the quiet moments she spent in her moirail's room.

"I made us tea. No caffeine this time." Akira offered her one of the two mugs in his hands, the steam curling and dissipating in the quiet evening atmosphere. Ann took it from her beau, inhaling the calming scent.

“Thanks babe.” She said, scooting over on Akira’s bed so he could cuddle with her.

“Of course. Sojiro won’t let me make tea during the day, so this is perfect.” Akira settled in next to his moirail with a quick kiss to her temple.

Ann hummed in affirmation, but her attention was elsewhere. Her eyes, unfocused, glided over the streets of Yongen-Jaya.

Akira frowned. She wasn’t usually this out of it. She had been surprised by his footsteps earlier too, and she was incredibly perceptive. Even though their rag-tag group was new to the Metaverse, Akira had a talent for picking out his team’s strengths, and Ann’s keen eye had gotten them out of many sticky situations. Still, if she was upset about something, should he give her some space…?

Akira shook his head, dismissing that thought. They were moirails, they were supposed to talk about stuff. New moirails, but the point stood. Akira should just… talk to her. Yeah, talking, engaging your friends, putting yourself into a position to fuck something up-

Don’t freak out over nothing, Akira, just talk to your girlfriend already.

Akira cleared his throat and nudged Ann’s shoulder. She looked at him, cup of tea raised to her lips.

“Hey, you seem a bit out of it.”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry.”

“No, don’t worry, you’re fine. Do you want to talk about it?”

Ann looked away.

“It’s nothing, I don’t want to bother you.”

“Hey, none of that.”

Akira nudged her chin with a finger so that she was looking at him.  
“I’m your moirail, yeah? It’s what I’m here for. So what’s up?”

Ann sighed.

“…I’m worried about when your parole is going to end.”

“What, in a year? Can I ask why?”

“Well, you’re not *from* Tokyo, Akira. And next April, you’re not going to be in Tokyo anymore.”

Ah. That’s what this was about. Akira’s first instinct was to reassure her. If she was worried about them not working out when Akira had to go back to Inaba, then he wanted to tell that of course they’d stay together, of *course* they’d be alright. 

But…

They were Moirails. They were supposed to be honest with each other. Ann had been honest with him, and now it was his turn.

Akira motioned for Ann to hand him her cup, which he then set down on the small table next to his bed. Turning back to his moirail, he gathered her in his arms and set his chin on the top of her head. He had found that touch was reassuring to her, so he was trying to lean into that, despite him not having been a hugger in the past. He rather liked hugs too.

There was a few seconds of comfortable silence as Akira picked his words, and Ann listened to her moirail’s breaths.

“Truth be told, I don’t know what’ll happen when I have to go home. I don’t want use to split up, not at all but… long distance is hard. And making regular trips would be difficult with both of us still in school,”

Ann leaned back further into Akira’s embrace. Akira tightened his hold in return.

“But I promise you that I’ll try. I won’t forget you, Ann. I won’t let something silly like distance keep me away from you. I- I really love you. And I want to stay with you for- for a while. A good while.”

“Akira… I know we’ll make it work. We don’t need to have a timer on our relationship. For now, let’s just stay like this. Right here.”

And they did.

At least until Sojiro came upstairs the next morning and put Akira to work in the café.


End file.
